Duel Terminal: Within the Machines
by Superjad
Summary: A look at the Duel Terminal World from within.
1. Prologue: An unending battle

**This is my first fanfiction, it's a look on the Duel Terminal World from inside the world itself, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Sheathing his jagged blade, the exhausted warrior, wearing steel armour on his top half and a thick wolf fur on the bottom, sat down in the barracks.<p>

"What exactly is the point of this anyway? Walk out there, fight until we're almost dead, leave, same with the other side, and the other, and the other, repeat until we die and our kids take over to repeat the exact same process until they die and their kids take over, what are we even fighting for?" he rants, occasionally stopping to catch his breath as he does so.

One of his comrades, a bipedal lion creature, wearing thick golden armour on his top half and just as thick leather trousers on the bottom, his arms replaced with incredibly long claws, turned to the frustrated man, baring his teeth and speaking in a snarl:

"It's better we fight than let the other tribes take over our lands! Remember we have families? Those bastards will probably kill them all if they reach them!"

Axel sighed, taking off the steel armour as he prepared for the short rest the warriors were given "It's not just that though, every week Gottoms goes to negotiations with the other tribes, seeing if they could work it out, and every week, he comes back yelling and screaming, but if they wanted to continue fighting, they wouldn't negotiate at all, now would they?"

Dressed completely in red armour, with a cape made of bear fur, twin swords sheathed at his sides, Uruz watched the argument between the two, this occurred daily between the two of them, with Axel questioning the war and why it takes place, whilst Airbellum, enraged at Axel's lack of dedication to the cause and infuriated at how the newest soldier speaks of this seemingly-eternal war, debates bitterly with him, exasperated, Uruz spoke up, like he does every day:

"It doesn't matter either way, we either fight, or we die, no amount of arguing is going to change that, best thing to do is keep going and hope this ends soon."

But no matter how many times he said it, he never truly believed his own statement, the fighting had raged for longer than he could remember, and showed no signs of stopping, it would take a miracle to change that.

What nobody predicted is that soon, the war would end. But it would not be a miracle, not in any shape or form. Rather, the shape would be death.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the Prologue complete, what do you think so far?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Invasion Begins

**And now the story begins! Warning: Some Mild-Medium Horror within this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A hulking green figure, clothed only in a purple loincloth and arm bracers, golden gloves and boots, and ceremonial markings, glowing red, with great wings, as black as a crow's on his back, the mighty Mist Valley Thunder Lord stood, with his massive stature overshadowing all others in the room.<p>

And he was pissed.

"ARE YOU INSANE? WHY SHOULD I ALLOW YOU RUNTS TO LIVE ON OUR SACRED LAND?" he roared, if he could blush, his cheeks would be red with rage, instead, his markings glowed a violent crimson.

Wearing a bright blue cloak with a dark blue trim, with a blue vest, again with a similar trim, the long black haired man held his fan in front of his face and sighed. He always gets like this.

"We will be allowing others to live in our sacred land as well, do not forget this, all of us will be compromising."

A man dressed completely in shining silver armour, with a cap with steel wings protruding off of it and a very large red cape, began to wonder why he was even here, this happened every time.

He finally decided to interject: "Raiho, you know this won't work, he's too stubborn to even move an inch unless he himself wants to, and too selfish to see other people's opinions, you aren't going to convince him."

The Thunder Lord turned to the armoured man, once again roaring at the top of his lungs: "SO, YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU WOULD LIKE TO SACRIFICE YOUR HONOUR?"

That started it. Honour was a big thing amongst the tribes, none of them wanted to lose their honour, to do so means they may as well lose their purpose.

Like all other "meetings" - if they could honestly be called that - that occured before, it quickly degenerated into a screaming match after that, and all 8 members of the meeting - 2 from each tribe - left bitter and prepared for another week of fighting.

But as they left, in the night sky's starless darkness, a twinkle of light appeared.

And then it glowed, brighter and brighter, until 5 bright lights shot out of it, all of the tribes watches, mesmerized, as these 5 lights split into hundreds of bright lights, with 5 different colours: Red, which landed in the X-Sabers Barracks, Brown, which landed amongst the Ice Barriers, the home land of Raiho Pink, which landed inside the great Mist Valley, and Violet, which landed in the burning realm of the final of the four tribes, the tribe known as Flamvells.

The final set of lights, shining Green, landed directly in the meeting room itself, the tribe leaders watched in awe as the lights each took on a strange shape, crawling on all fours, with yellow eyes and covered in a thick green goo, one could see a metallic substance underneath, upon closer inspection, they could see bones made from this material, the tribes stares at the creatures as they opened their sideways purple mouth, wondering what their purpose was.

"_Erokin..._" They figures that must be their name, and wondered if they should approach them or not.

Urbellum (An odd man with a strange mix-match of clothing, a minotaurs skull for a helm, two golden swords sheathed as in an X shape, a ragged red cape upon a leather top, which does not cover the arms or the stomach, with two spikes at the shoulders, black gloves and bandaged elbows, his left knee bandaged, his right wraped in three belts, and wearing blue jeans with an X belt, the man certainly looked strange, yet he was Gottom's second in command, most trusted soldier and a powerful fighter to boot) finally decided to break the inaction by approaching the strange beings.

It was then they made a move.

They grabbed Urbellum's face and lifted him into the air, with him screaming in pain as the goo began to eat away at the mask and into his face, the monster then tore open the unprotected stomach and grabbed the intestine of Urbellum, consuming it with sickening squishes as the meat was torn inside the maw of the monstrosity, it then placed it's other hand into the hole and grabbed the heart of Urbellum, plucking it out whilst it was still beating, causing the beating to immediately stop, it then consumed that as well, chewing repeatedly due to the leanness of the muscle, it then threw the rest of the still-living Urbellum into the crowd of like Erokins, which promptly began to feast on the rest of his body as he kicked and begged for life in agony and panic.

The tribes finally realized something: Either they had to fight these monsters, or they would all die.

The 7 remaining members of the meeting charged into battle, all in unison deciding that just this once, they would work together to save their world.

* * *

><p><strong>This is why I listed it under "Horror", will it get better or worse? Either look up the DT storyline or read on to find out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Ruined homes

**And now we cut to the homelands, to see the rest of the invasion.**

* * *

><p>The large burning black forests and volcanoes, forever active and about to spewing great plumes of lava, were the only things in the land that the Flamvells called home.<p>

And now, even these things were in danger.

The violet lights each became a creature, four legs total, with six great tails, at first looking like a foxes, but then appeared to be far more like a scorpions, the body was incredibly muscular, as if they creatures could lift a boulder without so much as a sweat.

The violet creatures were also neckless, with no nose and two small green eyes replacing the nose bridge and two larger ones where eyes are normally found. The mouth was lipless, though the creatures appeared to have a green beard and purple moustache, on closer inspection these were the gums of the creatures.

Lastly, the mouth, filled with canines, moved as a single word escaped the lips of the entire mass of creatures in unison.

"_Dimikles..."_

A purple skinned man with a scarlet mohican, wearing jet black trousers with rubies studded into the knees, a jet black vest, and a necklace made of chains of small ruby balls, with a ruby in the shape of a fire hanging off of it, drew his staff, made of pure, yet solid flames, which never flickered nor raged out of control, and pointed it at the beasts.

"Halt, this is Flamvell Territory! Leave here or face the consequences!" As he threatened the creatures he shot a small burst of flame from his staff, showing the power behind his words.

The creatures simply turned towards him, staring at him with all of their eyes, before closing them temporarily.

Angered by the intruders on their homeland, the magician sent bursts of flame towards the monsters, attempting to kill them in their apparent sleep. The bursts of flame flew at an incredible speed, scorching the ground beneath and throwing clouds of soot into the sky.

A single Dimikles opened it's eyes to the flames, and in a single deft action, the tails on it's back immediately blocked the flames.

As the magician stared in horror, the Dimikles proceeded to flick the tails, sending the remaining flame directly back at the man.

He was still in shock as the flames engulfed him.

* * *

><p>In a land that was almost the polar opposite, the icy mountains and flat frigid deserts that the Ice Barriers resided in, a similar situation was occuring.<p>

The creatures here refered to themselves as Barses as they shambled towards the natives, their neckless bodies covered in brown flaky skin as their swollen head, with shrunken eyes and a mouth, lipless and sideways, whispers it's name repeatedly, in a twisted lullaby...

A warrior dressed entirely in light blue armour approached the whispering monsters, and with a swish of his cape and a lunge, he struck with a flurry of blows with his great double-bladed sword, made almost entirely of ice, he followed this up by drawing his other sword and immediately slashing at the Barses again, using quick and expert strikes in an attempt to disorientate the rest of the group.

Unfortunately, none of this could pierce the skin or the small amounts of dark blue armour on the creatures shoulders, lower body and boots.

The warrior stopped his attack when he realised it would not break through, and dropped into a defensive stance, preparing to take the blows of the creatures until his fellow denizens could support him.

The plan failed utterly.

The worms screamed their names as a battle cry as the four arms of one of them grabbed the warrior, the jewels in the palm of it's fingerless gloves glowing as the icy armour began to melt and boil, the remains of the armour bubbling painfully on the man's skin as that as well begins to bubble and fizz, the poor soul unable to even scream due to the sheer shock, unfortunately, the shock did nothing to diminish the agony.

Unlike the Erokin, this one did not share it's prey, it simply consumed it as it melted, the small, yet razor-sharp teeth crunching the remaining gristle and bone.

And unlike the Erokin's attack, those who witnessed the death did not scream battle cries, nor did they rush into a silent assault.

Instead, they turned to each other and nodded, then they ran, as fast as they possibly could, towards the great castle in the center of the Ice Barrier lands.

* * *

><p>Flying through the air at a ridiculous pace, a white-winged man, his dark blue mask pressed against his face due to the sheer speed, flew across his homeland, brandishing twin daggers to take out anything in his path as he and his two comrades: a bird, bright yellow with an orange bolt shape upon it's head and a woman, dressed in a black and white jumpsuit and with a black and red eye replacing what should be a forehead. flew desperately towards their destination.<p>

The Mist Valley's homeland is all but described in it's name: A giant gorge filled with thick grey fog, however the gorge is full of a variety of different climates: Marshlands, Urban living areas, and even forests full of life.

Life that is currently being assaulted by monsters, with bug-like bodies and long muscular arms, with large wings, made of blue and yellow scales, they called themselves Cartaros as they attacked any natural life, running at it on their two thin spindly legs.

The second they saw these creatures land, they could see the vile intent. United they turned and ran as fast as possible away from the swarm, which stared at them with sunken green eyes.

They ran in different directions, tricking the monsters into believing that they had created panic, but really they were distracting the monsters, dividing them so that their plan could fall into place.

The plan ultimately relied on a trio: A Soldier, a Shaman, and a Thunderbird. This trio had worked together for several years, as was the custom for the Mist Valley military, and now the fate of the whole tribe rested on their shoulders.

Even as night fell, the three kept on, heading ever closer to the destination, a place where they could finally show the monsters the might of the mist.

* * *

><p>Axel remembered when he first saw the barracks.<p>

It seemed like an eternity ago, a great hall, with a massive red carpet and twin swords, sheathed and in the shape of an X, covering every wall, these swords were the swords of all of the generations before them, and it was just one room of an amazing building, which could almost be called a mansion, it was so large, and it's rooms so numerous in quantity and functions.

It was majestic, magnificent, and overall, invincible. After all, what could possibly ruin such glorious splendor?

As he hacked away at the monsters that so suddenly appeared, and as he looked towards both Uruz and Airbellum, both of which were fighting for their lives as well, he knew that this was his answer.

These creatures were a sickly red, with visible bones and a stick figure shape, their heads were elongated, their eyes hollow except for a soulless yellow light, and their mouth toothless and cracked, a circular shape. Their arms had no fingers, nor did they seem to have bones, instead they whipped and batted at things in an attempt to tire them.

The monsters were weak however, they were easily defeated even by three tired men that had just came back to rest, the problem came in their numbers – 1 of these would be simple, but the hundreds, maybe even thousand of them, all assaulting them, batting at them with their tentacle-like arms.

The other problem was that these three men were the only ones that could fight, the rest of the residents locked up inside the bunkers underground, trying to hide from the apocalypse.

And, by a strange and eerie coincidence, Apocalypse was exactly what the creatures named themselves.

* * *

><p>Gradually, in the depths of space, unnoticed by anybody due to the turmoil that engulfed them, dim lights began to appear in the sky.<p>

It was almost a good thing they did not see, because otherwise they may have lost hope due to the truth forced so suddenly into their minds.

The invasion it seemed, was only just beginning.


End file.
